garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
How Now, Stolen Cow?
How Now, Stolen Cow? is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis In order to get Orson's attention, Roy makes Orson think the cow from their farm has been stolen. Plot While Orson is reading books in his free time, Roy unsuccuessfully attempts to interrupt Orson through different noises and forms of persuasion. Roy then sees that Orson is reading "The True Crime Tales", which inspires the rooster to perform a nasty joke at Orson's expense. By using three pairs of worn out boots found in the garbage cans near the barn, Roy abducts the cow to his shack before Orson realizes it is time to milk the cow for the farmer. When Orson finally rushes to the barn to perform his duty, he discovers that the cow has disappeared. He does not suspect Roy, who is milking the cow for himself as Orson desperately tries to find the missing cattle. Orson carries out an organized investigation with the help of Bo. Dressed in costumes from a "Used Trench Coats" store, Orson and Bo wait until the night and carry out the investigation like professional detectives. They analyze footprints and interrogate possible suspects, including a hen, a horse, Wade and Booker. The first three farm animals do not provide any useful hints at all, with Wade getting too stressed over the interrogation. Booker notes that he saw Roy taking shoes out of the barn trash cans. Orson concludes that a group of three have stolen the cow. Bo thinks otherwise. Orson tries to prove to Bo that there are three thieves involved by showing how many tracks are on the ground. Bo counters by noting the absence of the cow's tracks. This leaves the ultimate conclusion of there being only one thief, who placed footwear on the cow. Research finally leads to Roy, who is caught red-handed by Orson and Bo milking the farmer's cow in his house. Roy claims that he was merely filling in for Orson due to the latter's distraction, while Bo reminds Orson that he did so by stealing a cow. A trial occurs in the Barnyard Court Number 71, where Roy is found guilty of stealing the cow. As a penalty, he gets a pie thrown directly at his face, which makes him remark that "justice isn't pretty". Major Characters *Orson Pig *Roy Rooster *Bo Sheep *The Cow Minor Characters *"Used Trench Coats" Owner (voiced by Howard Morris) *Booker *Wade Duck *Hen *Horse *Ending Narrator (voiced by Frank Welker) Trivia *The owner of the "Used Trench Coats" store has facial features similar to Orson. *Orson's trench coat badge is similar to those worn by American police officers. The only exception is abbreviation of the United States Department of Agriculture engraved on the badge instead of police department code. *Between interrogating Wade and interrogating Booker, Orson's watch breaks down. It is not shown how it happens. Cultural References *The episode parodies of hard-boiled movies and TV shows, such as Kojak, Dick Tracy and Dragnet. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres